


Gnade dem Besänftigten

by Dekowolke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekowolke/pseuds/Dekowolke
Summary: Anders hat es Hawke noch immer nicht verziehen, dass er lieber Merrill wie ihn zu einem Auftrag außerhalb Kirkwalls mitgenommen hat. Und heute ist der Tag, an dem seine Gefährten zurückkehren; der Tag seiner kleinen Rache.





	Gnade dem Besänftigten

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot ist aus 2014, keine nachträgliche Korrektur vorhanden

Das ist... sinnlos...

 

Nein! Das ist meine kleine, persönliche Rache!, gab der Heiler in seinen Gedanken zurück und war froh darüber, dass sich Justice für’s Erste zurückzog. Der Geist verstand seine Intentionen vielleicht nicht, aber er schadete doch auch niemanden damit. Und Hawke würde sich nach dem kleinen Schrecken künftig zweimal überlegen, ihn einfach zurück zu lassen.

 

Nachdenklich ließ Anders den Blick durch die leere Klinik gleiten und überlegte, wie er den Raum noch verunstalten konnte. Die Liegen hatte er bereits umgeworfen und das Leinen mit einem Messer zerschnitten. Auch die Behandlungstische waren davon nicht verschohnt geblieben und lagen ebenfalls nutzlos auf der Platte.

 

Der Boden war bedeckt mit Blätten und Büchern, zerbrochenem Glas und ein paar Kräutern. Vielleicht sollte er noch eine seiner Roben zerschneiden? ...Nein, besser nicht. Erstens hatte er nicht wirklich viele und zweitens wollte er ja nicht übertreiben. Wobei seine kleine Rache doch vielleicht ein klein wenig übertrieben war...

 

Das werden sie uns nie verzeihen! Wir sollten nicht mit unseren Gefährten spielen.

 

Es ist nur Spass!

 

Himmel, heute war sein Freund aber wieder besonders hartnäckig. Trotzdem ließ sich der Magier nicht weiter beirren und ging in den kleinen Raum, in dem er für gewöhnlich schlief. Dort setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, zog einen Spiegel an sich heran und seufzte leise. Vielleicht war es ja doch ein wenig übertrieben?

 

Für einen Moment hielt Anders inne und überlegte, ob es das Richtige war. Dann aber dachte er daran, wie Hawke ihn einfach hier gelassen hatte und sein Entschluss verfestigte sich sofort wieder. Heute würde Hawke zurück kommen und ihm die Kräuter geben, die er gefunden hat. Nur, dass er den Heiler nicht wie gewohnt vorfinden würde!

 

Entschlossen sah er in den Spiegel und nahm verschiedene Fläschen in die Hand, ehe er die richtigen Farben gefunden hatte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er sich eine perfekte Sonne auf die Stirn gemalt und verlieh ihr nun die nötige Tiefe. Als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, verließ er den Raum wieder und legte sich in die Mitte der Klinik.

 

Heute würden keine Besucher kommen, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Denn er konnte nur sehr schlecht einen Besänftigten spielen, wenn Patienten in seiner Klinik herumwuselten. Nein, es war wirklich besser, wenn nur Hawke da sein würde. Fenris setzte generell erst dann einen Fuß in seine Klinik, wenn ein Körperteil fast abgestorben war und Varric würde Isabela und Merill abfangen, sollten sie ebenfalls hierher kommen wollen.

 

Der Zwerg wusste nicht, was er geplant hatte und das war auch gut so. Varric würde seine kleine Rache ganz bestimmt nicht gut heißen, aber zum Henker! Er hatte Hawke förmlich angefleht ihn mitzunehmen und dieser hatte nur gelächelt und auf Merrill bestanden. Mistkerl! Das würde ihm eine Lehre sein, ihn einfach zurück zu lassen für eine kleine Blutmagierin!

 

Lange musste Anders nicht warten, bis er endlich die ersehnten Schritte hörte. Aber irgendetwas war falsch daran. Die Schritte waren zu leise, zu weich für den Champion. Für einen Moment hielten die Schritte inne und Anders hätte frustriert stöhnen können, während Justice einen Funken von Freude zeigte. Na klasse! Der wandelnde Lyriumspender hatte seine Klinik betreten!

 

„Vehendis! Anders!“, fluchte der Elf und binnen weniger Augenblicke kam dieser näher und Anders fühlte wie dieser seine Schultern ergriff. Sofort begann Fenris ihn zu schütteln, immer wieder auf Tevene fluchend, bis dass Anders Kopf Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte und er leise aufstöhnte. Konnte der verdammte Elf nicht vorsichtiger sein?!

 

Als hätte Fenris seine Gedanken gehört, hörte er auf ihn zu schütteln und verpasste ihm stattdessen nun lieber immer wieder eine Ohrfeige. Erst als es dem Heiler zuviel wurde und er die Augen öffnete, hörte dieser auf damit, ihn als Sandsack zu missbrauchen. Eigentlich wollte Anders gerade einen genervten Spruch von sich lassen, doch der Anblick des Elfen ließ ihn stutzen.

 

Der ehemalige Sklave kniete neben ihm, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick von Anders‘ Augen zu dem Sonnenmal auf seiner Stirn und wieder zurück. Und noch etwas war seltsam und fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. Der Krieger hatte ihn eben beim Namen genannt und diese Momente konnte er wirklich an einer Hand abzählen.

 

„Verdammt, Anders!“, knurrte der Elf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er den Kopf hängen ließ und seine weißen Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Seine Hände lagen nun auf seinen Beinen und formten immer wieder Fäuste, ehe sie sich wieder lösten und erneut formten. Anders hatte den anderen noch nie so gesehen und das machte ihm gerade mehr Angst wie alles andere. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen um die Situation aufzulösen, als er sah, dass Fenris leicht zitterte.

 

„Ich... das wollte ich nicht! Ich... ich... ich wusste nicht, dass... verdammt! Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht!“, wisperte der Elf leise und seine Worte überraschten den Heiler erneut. Seit wann entschuldigte sich Fenris bei ihm und vor allem wofür? Das hier war doch alles nicht echt!

 

„Fenris?“ Fragend sah er den Elfen an, welcher bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen zuckte. Gerade so, als hätte er ihm einen Peitschenhieb verpasst. Weiterhin verwundert sah Anders den anderen an, während dieser den Kopf nun zur Seite drehte und sich auf die Lippe biss. Seine Hände bildeten erneut Fäuste, bis dass er sie wie unter Zwang wieder löste.

 

„Nur weil ich nicht wollte, dass Ihr dabei seid... Hätte ich Hawke nicht überredet... dann wäre das alles nicht passiert...“, fuhr Fenris fort und ließ Anders blinzeln. Bitte was? Nur weil dieser verklemmte Elf dort seine Nähe nicht mochte, hatte er hier bleiben müssen?! Und stattdessen wurde dann Merrill mitgenommen? Ohhh, das würde Fenris ihm büßen! Hatte er bis eben noch geplant, Fenris direkt aufzuklären, so bemühte er sich nun um eine gleichgültige Stimme.

 

„Fenris?“ Erneut zuckte der Elf zusammen, doch diesmal sah er anschließend wieder zum Heiler, welcher sich nun auf die Ellbogen stützte und den Blick betohnt gleichgültig erwiderte. Der Elf sah erneut auf die gemalte Sonne und sah rasch wieder weg, bevor er sich zusammenriss und Anders wieder ansah.

 

„Wer war das? Wer hat Euch das angetan, Anders?“, fragte Fenris schließlich nach und seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich, so dass der Heiler einen Moment stutzte. Nur selten hatte er den Elfen so wütend gesehen und noch seltener so... traurig? War das gerade wirklich Trauer in dessen Augen gewesen? „Sagt es mir! Ich werde Ihnen das Herz aus der Brust reißen!“

 

„Ihr... warum?“ Nur mit Mühe konnte Anders die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. Warum sollte Fenris für ihn Rache nehmen wollen? Der sollte ihnen doch lieber seinen Dank aussprechen und ihnen noch einen Korb dafür überreichen! Am Besten sofort.

 

„Ich... weil ich das nicht wollte... Ihr seid kein schlechter Magier gewesen nur ein wenig... anstrengend. Ich hätte nie gewollt das...“, murmelte der Elf leise und hob seine Hand um über das Mal zu streichen. Anders, welcher noch viel zu perplex von den Worten war, handelte nicht schnell genug und spürte lediglich, wie Fenris über die Farbe strich. Erst als sich die Augen den Kriegers weiteten bemerkte Anders seinen Fehler.

 

„Würdet Ihr mir glauben, wenn ich Euch sage, dass-“, begann der Heiler, doch erneut waren die Hände des Elfen an seinen Schultern und erneut begann dieser ihn zu schütteln, bis sein Kopf abermals nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss und er bunte Lichter vor seinen Augen sah. Wo war Justice wenn man ihn brauchte? Ach ja, er lauschte dem Lyrium!

 

„Ihr verdammtes- Vehendis! Magier, das werdet Ihr mirbüßen!“, knurrte der Elf und sprang auf die Beine um aus der Klinik zu stürmen. Sofort setzte sich der Heiler auf und sah dem anderen nach. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte er eben einen kleinen Schimmer von Erleichterung gesehen, bevor er gnadenlos geschüttelt worden war. Und außerdem waren da noch die vorherigen Worte gewesen... Vielleicht hasste der Elf ihn ja weniger wie gedacht?


End file.
